2018 FIFA World Cup statistics
='''Goalscorers''' Players highlighted in '''bold''' are still active in the competition. ;10 goals * '''[[James Harrison]]''' ;5 goals * '''Harry Kane''' ;4 goals * '''Romelu Lukaku''' * Cristiano Ronaldo ;3 goals * Yerry Mina * '''Eden Hazard''' * '''John Stones''' * '''Antoine Griezmann''' * '''Kylian Mbappé''' * '''Denis Cheryshev''' * '''Artem Dzyuba''' * Diego Costa * Edinson Cavani ;2 goals * Sergio Agüero * Mile Jedinak * Neymar * Philippe Coutinho * '''Luka Modrić''' * Mohamed Salah * Ahmed Musa * Son Heung-mon * '''Andreas Granqvist''' * Wahbi Khazri * Luis Suárez ;1 goal * Ángel di María * Gabriel Mercadro * Lionel Messi * Marcos Rojo * '''Michy Batshuayi''' * '''Adnan Januzaj''' * '''Dries Mertens''' * Roberto Firmino * Paulinho * Thiago Silva * Juan Cuadrado * Radamel Falcao * Juan Fernando Quintero * Kendall Waston * '''Milan Badelj''' * '''Mario Mandžukić''' * '''Ivan Perišić''' * '''Ivan Rakitić''' * '''Ante Rebić''' * Christian Eriksen * Mathias Jørgensen * Yussuf Poulsen * '''Jesse Lingard''' * '''Benjamin Pavard''' * '''Raphaël Varane''' * Toni Kroos * Marco Reus * Alfreð Finnbogason * Gylfi Sigurðsson * Karim Ansarifard * Genki Haraguchi * Keisuke Honda * Takashi Inui * Shinji Kagawa * Yuya Osako * Javier Hernández * Hirving Lozano * Carlos Vela * Khalid Boutaïb * Youssef En-Nesyri * Victor Moses * Felipe Baloy * André Carrillo * Paolo Guerrero * Grzegorz Krychowiak * Jan Bednarek * Pepé * Ricardo Quaresma * '''Yury Gazinsky''' * '''Aleksandr Golovin''' * Salem Al-Dawsari * Salman Al-Faraj * '''Sadio Mané''' * '''M'Baye Niang''' * '''Moussa Wague''' * Aleksandar Kolarov * Aleksandar Mitrović * Kim Young-gwon * Iago Aspas * Isco * Nacho * '''Ludwig Augustinsson''' * '''Emil Forsberg''' * '''Ola Toivonen''' * Josip Drmić * Blerim Džemaili * Xherdan Shaqiri * Granit Xhaka * Steven Zuber * Fakhreddine Ben Youssef * Dylan Bronn * Ferjani Sassi * José Giménez ;1 own goal * Aziz Behich (against France) * Fernandinho (against England) * Ahmed Fathy (against Russia) * Edson Álvarez (against Sweden) * Aziz Bouhaddouz (against Iran) * Oghenekaro Etebo (against Croatia) * Thiago Cionek (against Senegal) * '''Denis Cheryshev''' (against Uruguay) * '''Sergei Ignashevich''' (against Spain) * Yann Sommer (against Costa Rica) * Yassine Meriah (against Panama) Scoring ;Overall *Total number of goals scored: '''156''' *Average goals per match:''' 2.69''' *Total number of braces: '''9''' Edinson Cavani, Denis Cheryshev, Diego Costa, [[James Harrison]] (2), Eden Hazard, Harry Kane, Romelu Lukaku (2), Kylian Mbappé, Ahmed Musa, John Stones *Total number of hat-tricks:''' 2''' [[James Harrison]], Cristiano Ronaldo *Total number of penalty kicks awarded: '''28''' *Total number of penalty kicks scored: '''21''' Salman Al-Faraj, Karim Ansarifard, Artem Dzyuba, Andreas Granqvist (2), Antoine Griezmann (2), [[James Harrison]] (2), Eden Hazard (2), Mile Jedinak (2), Shinji Kagawa, Luka Modrić, Victor Moses, Cristiano Ronaldo, Mohamed Salah, Ferjani Sassi, Gylfi Sigurðsson, Carlos Vela *Total number of penalty kicks missed or saved: '''7''' Fahad Al-Muwallad, Christian Cueva, Lionel Messi, Luka Modrić, Cristiano Ronaldo, Brian Ruiz, Gylfi Sigurðsson *Penalty kick success rate: 7'''5%''' *Own goals scored:''' 11''' Edson Álvarez, Aziz Behich, Aziz Bouhaddouz, Denis Cheryshev, Thiago Cionek, Oghenekaro Etebo, Ahmed Fathy, Fernandinho, Sergei Ignashevich, Yassine Meriah, Yann Sommer ;Timing *First goal of the tournament: Yury Gazinsky for Russia against Saudi Arabia *First brace of the tournament: Denis Cheryshev for Russia against Saudi Arabia *First hat-trick of the tournament: Cristiano Ronaldo for Portugal against Spain *Fastest goal in a match from kickoff:''' 1st minute''' Mathias Jørgensen for Denmark against Croatia *Fastest goal in a match after coming on as a substitute: '''1st minute''' Artem Dzyuba for Russia against Saudi Arabia (introduced in the 70th minute) *Latest goal in a match without extra time:''' 90+7th minute''' Neymar for Brazil against Costa Rica *Latest winning goal in a match without extra time: '''90+5th minute''' Aziz Bouhaddouz (own goal) for Iran against Morocco, Toni Kroos for Germany against Sweden, Salman Al-Dawsari for Saudi Arabia aginst Egypt *Shortest time difference between two goals scored by the same team in a match: '''3 minutes''' Diego Costa and Nacho for Spain against Portugal ;Teams *Most goals scored by a team: '''20''' [[England national football team|England]] *Fewest goals scored by a team: '''2''' Australia, Costa Rica, Egypt, Germany, Iceland, Iran, Morocco, Panama, Peru, Poland, Saudi Arabia, Serbia *Most goals conceded by a team: '''11''' Panama *Fewest goals conceded by a team: '''2''' Croatia, Denmark, Iran, Peru, Sweden *Best goal difference: '''+16''' [[England]] *Worst goal difference: '''–9''' Panama *Most goals scored in a match by both teams: '''9''' [[England]] 8–1 Panama *Most goals scored in a match by one team: '''8''' [[England]] against Panama *Most goals scored in a match by the losing team: '''3''' Argentina again France *Biggest margin of victory: '''7 goals''' England 8–1 Panama *Most clean sheets achieved by a team:''' 3''' Brazil, Sweden, Uruguay *Fewest clean sheets achieved by a team: '''0''' Argentina, Australia, Costa Rica, Egypt, Germany, Iceland, Japan, Morocco, Panama, Saudi Arabia, Senegal, Switzerland, Tunisia *Most clean sheets given by an opposing team: '''2''' Costa Rica, Germany, Mexico, Morocco, Peru, Saudi Arabia *Fewest clean sheets given by an opposing team: '''0''' Belgium, Brazil, Colombia, Croatia, [[England]], Portugal, Spain, Sweden, Tunisia *Most consecutive clean sheets achieved by a team: '''3''' Brazil, Uruguay *Most consecutive clean sheets given by an opposing team: '''2''' Costa Rica, Mexico, Morocco, Peru, Saudi Arabia ;Individual *Most goals scored by an individual: '''10''' [[James Harrison]] *Most assists provided by an individual: '''4''' [[James Harrison]] *Most goals and assists produced by an individual: '''14''' [[James Harrison]] (10 goals, 4 assists) *Most clean sheets achieved by a goalkeeper:''' 3''' Alisson, Fernando Muslera, Robin Olsen *Most consecutive clean sheets achieved by a goalkeeper: '''3''' Alisson, Fernando Muslera *Most goals scored by one player in a match: '''4''' [[James Harrison]] for [[England ]] against Panama *Oldest goal scorer: '''37 years, 120 days''' Felipe Baloy for Panama against [[England]] *Youngest goal scorer: '''19 years, 183 days''' Kylian Mbappé for France against Peru Wins and losses